Comfort
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: Tyler finds the comfort he needs in Bonnie. Tonnie. One-shot for now!
1. Chapter 1

Tyler Lockwood walked in the near-empty Mystic Grill, no longer able to stand all the chatter and laughter that the outside held. Mystic Falls was currently in the middle of holding one of their many parties and this one was being held in the town square. He instantly let out a sigh of relief once he was inside, though he could still hear outside, it was lot more bearable for his sensitive hearing inside the Grill. Tyler walked straight towards the bar and compelled the bartender to get him a bottle of the strongest alcohol they had. After all, with what he's been through, he needs it. He grabbed the bottle from the bartender, sat himself down in one of the booths and took a long swig at his drink.

Everything sucked right now. He'd lost pretty much everyone because of this whole sire bond deal. It wasn't even his fault! He didn't ask to be turned into a hybrid; he didn't ask to feel like the sun shines out of Klaus' arse, but it happened. He had no control over any of it and none of them seem to see it. He was being honest with Caroline when he told her he wanted to put her first, he wanted to so badly but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. He may have hated being a werewolf, but right now he would take that over being a vampire werewolf hybrid with an intense need to please the hybrid that created him. He feels it all the time, he hates him but he can't help the feeling that overcomes him when it comes to Klaus. He can't help it! Why can't they see that?

A familiar scent reached his senses and he looked up from his half empty bottle and saw Bonnie walking through the door and she looked just as miserable as he did.

Tyler and Bonnie had never been particularly close, they had their moments here and there but if Bonnie needed to talk to someone that wasn't Caroline or Elena it was usually Matt she went too. Though they may not be close, Tyler did like Bonnie. He liked that she was fiercely loyal to those she cared about and would do absolutely anything to see them safe, even give her own life (which Tyler heard through Caroline that she was willing to give her life for Elena's), he liked that she was a friendly girl that was always there for anyone who needed it, even if she didn't know you well, he liked that she never put up with any bullshit from anyone and knew how to put someone in their place when needed. He liked that she was powerful, he didn't know how powerful she was until Caroline told him but she also said that Bonnie had an extra boost of power from some sort of witch spirits or something (which had recently been taken away from her last time he heard) but with just her own power she was still quite strong.

Tyler raised his hand to wave the witch over to him when she caught sight of him. He could notice in the way she walked and in the way she held herself that it hasn't been a good day for her. He knew that it had something to do with Jeremy leaving town before they could sort out their relationship but he could just tell that there was something else there beneath the surface.

"Hey, Bennett," he greeted when she arrived at the table and he held out his half full bottle of alcohol to her which she gladly accepted and took a quick swig of it. He couldn't help the small smile appear on his lips when she scrunched her face up after swallowing the liquid.

"Hey," she greeted back and handed him the bottled.

"Why aren't you out there?" He asked, moving his head to motion the ongoing party outside,

"Not in the mood," she simply replied, "why aren't you?" she asked and reached for the bottle again.

"Don't think I'm wanted out there," he answered with a bitter laugh. Caroline had helped set the party up and every time that he tried to get her attention she just left in the other direction. He couldn't blame her though, after all, he did bite her and nearly kill her.

The next few minutes between them were spent in silence, both of them just passing the bottle back and forth after taking a swig of it.

"I'm sorry," she said out of the blue, breaking the silence between them.

"For what?" he asked her, curious.

"That you got caught up in everything and that you were turned into a hybrid."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "It's not so much being a hybrid that bothers me it's the consequence of the sire shit that comes with it."

"What's it like? Being sired?" She asked him.

"It fucking sucks, I feel loyal to a psycho douche bag that I would do anything for if it pleased him even if it killed me."

"You can't control it?"

Tyler shook his head at her question, "I wish I could, but I can't."

"I'm surprised you are even talking to me, with everything that I've done, taking Jeremy of vervain and biting Caroline," he admitted and drank the last of the bottle. One of the perks of being a hybrid, he didn't get drunk easy.

"I don't like what you did, you nearly killed both of them and if you had done that…" she trailed off, not liking the thought of two people she held dearly to her die. "But you can't be held to blame, Tyler, you are being controlled by Klaus and that isn't your fault," she said and reached out her hand to cover his that was laying on the table. Tyler looked up Bonnie as she was talking, he knew that nothing could excuse what he had done but right now what Bonnie was saying was what he needed to hear. "I know that you would never intentionally hurt any of us, Tyler," Tyler moved his hand so that instead of her hand just covering his; their fingers were now laced together.

"Thanks, Bonnie," he said softly and when she looked up at him and sent him a soft smile, it had been the best he had felt in weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was just a little Tonnie one shot. I've really felt like they have been blaming Tyler for something that is not in his control, he is being controlled by Klaus and I don't think they see that he really doesn't have a say when Klaus asks him to do something. Anyway, if you would like me to continue this with some Tonnie romance let me know because I used to ship this couple like crazy. I was so sure they were going to get together but they ended up giving him to Caroline (LOL! Sounds very much like another pairing that I ship cough*klonnie*cough) Anyway, please leave a review! Hope you liked it!<strong>


	2. AN: Will be continuing this story!

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I am going to continue this story. There has been an idea swimming around in my head for a while and I believe that I can combine this one shot with my idea.

Here is the summary:

Klaus wanted Bonnie on his side and he planned on using Tyler's growing fondness for the witch to his advantage. Will be a Tyler/Bonnie/Klaus.

So just letting you know in case you want to look out for it! Though it will be taking a backseat to all my other fics…


End file.
